Dolphin Earrings
by ManlyFashion
Summary: This is a Cordy/Giles fic, plleeeease r&r its what I live for! Ah, Go on! You know you want to really! *pout*
1. Part One

TITLE: 

TITLE: ??

AUTHOR: Rache

SPOILERS: Anything before round about "Expecting."

TIMELINE: Sometime in season one, after Parting Gifts. Not too precise.

FEEDBACK: Yes please! This is my first Cordy/Giles, so I'd like to know if you think its good enough for me to write more!

DISTRIBUTION: [TV Fan Fic Site][1] and anyone else if they want it – but ask please

DISCLAIMER: Not mine – Joss's.

Giles walked into the office of Angel Investigations, and it took his eyes a few minutes to become accustomed to the light. Or lack of it. When he could finally see, he spotted Cordelia sitting on the edge of her desk, with her arms crossed.

"Umm, Cordelia. Hi."

"Oh, so you've decided to say hello then have you? Thought you were just gonna ignore me, all alone, sitting on my desk here."

"On the contrary. I would have acknowledged you much sooner, if only it wasn't so dark in here, and so bright out there. I couldn't see a thing when I came in."

"Sorry, can't do anything about the weather."

"Yes, but surely you could "do something about" the light in here? Your curtains are all closed."

"Yeah, that's what tends to stop my boss from going up in flames." 

"Of course. Angel. I…um…but hasn't he heard of electricity?? Surely he's been alive long enough – ah – I see you have a computer – so why no lights?"

"Bulb's popped. Wesley's gone out to get one. So, what brings you to the dull side o' town?"

"I was in the neighbourhood. One of my school friends is staying nearby, and I took advantage of the lack of demonic activity over the hellmouth to visit him."

"Holiday?"

"Basically."

"Why can't you just say that?! You guys are all the same, with your fancy talk. Why can't you just say what you mean?"

"Sorry, Cordelia, it's just what I'm used to. I'll do my best to speak … umm … American."

"Good. So, if you're in LA for a visit … you got that lump of metal you used to call a car with ya?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Great. You can give me a lift home." Cordelia was out of the door before Giles had a chance to protest.

***

"So things are definitely looking up," she finished.

"Well, that's wonderful, Cordelia." He followed her up the steps as she slipped her key into the lock. 

"Dennis? This is Giles. Be **nice**." The last word was said so emphatically that Giles began to wonder if this phantom flatmate of Cordelia's was so friendly after all. She flicked on the lights, and threw her keys down on the table next to the door.

"Mmm … coffee. Thanks Dennis." She walked into the kitchen to collect the cup of coffee Dennis had waiting for her. Seconds later her head appeared round the door frame.

"Make yourself comfortable … Dennis wants to know if you want coffee too."

Thankyou, Cordelia, that would be lovely."

"You sure? You wouldn't rather have tea? I thought you were a tea kinda guy."

"Just because I'm from England doesn't mean I have a phobia of coffee you know. I happen to prefer it to tea, actually. Many English people do."

"One coffee, coming up."

She brought the coffees through, along with a large box of chocolate biscuits. He jumped up at once, taking his coffee from her.

"I can carry things myself, you know Giles." Cordelia complained.

"And I have the utmost confidence in that ability, Cordelia, but these are new jeans, and the only pair I have with me, so on the off chance you were to spill it, I'd be well and truly up the creek, wouldn't I?!"

Ignoring him, Cordelia set the biscuits on the table, and sat down on the sofa, curling her legs under her. "So, you need a place to stay tonight?"

"Are you offering?"

"If you're asking."

"Well thank you, Cordelia, but I should really be getting back to Sunnydale. I did say I would be back tonight."

"So call and tell them you'll be back tomorrow. I miss having company. OW! Dennis, there's no need to get violent now is there? You know I meant actual human people who can talk to me. I love having you here, but its not as if you can ask me about my day now is it?" She turned back to Giles. "Sorry about that, he gets jealous. Anyway, I'm sure they can spare you for another night. There's a phone there, call them."

Feeling under severe pressure, Giles grudgingly got up and dialled Buffy's home number. When there was no answer, he figured that she must be picking Dawn up from the Magic Box. She spent a lot of her time there with Willow and Anya since Joyce's death.   
"You've reached the Summers' residence. Please leave a message for Joyce, Buffy, or Dawn, after the tone." He hung up before the beep. He hadn't realised that Joyce's message was still on the machine, and he felt a sense of loss all over again when he heard her voice.

"No answer?" Cordelia's clear voice came from behind him. He had almost forgotten she was there. He quickly wiped away the few tears that had sprung into his eyes, and turned to face her.

"No, Buffy must be collecting Dawn…" He was unable to disguise the shake in his voice, and he had to turn away again. He didn't want Cordelia to see him upset. 

"Giles?" Her voice had softened, and she sounded worried. "Are you alright?" When he didn't reply, she gently laid her hand on his shoulder, and turned him round. She was almost shocked when she saw the tears in his eyes, she had always thought of him as being the calm one, who didn't get upset. Even when Miss Calendar died, she guessed he must have cried on his own, but around people, he just got that wistful look in his eyes and changed the subject as quickly as possible. 

"Oh, Giles, what is it?" Her voice was barely a whisper, and when he looked into her eyes, he saw nothing but concern. She led him back over to the sofa, and he told her everything. He told her how he had to be the strong one, how he had to take care of Buffy and Dawn, look after the shop, and try to find out everything he could about Glory. He told her that he hardly had any time for himself any more, and sometimes he just wanted to lie in bed and never get up. The only chance he'd had to grieve for Joyce was at her funeral, and even then he didn't dare cry because he had to comfort Buffy and Dawn.

Cordelia was filled with a sense of pride, however morbid, that he had felt comfortable enough with her to tell her things that he hadn't told Buffy, or Willow, or any of the other Scoobies that he saw every day. So she told him everything about her. She told him about how she felt when Doyle died, she told him things she hadn't told Angel. She told him that her career as an actress was going nowhere fast. She told the tale of her demon impregnation by Wilson Christopher. And she told him that it had taken both Angel _and _Wesley, two men she sees every day of her life, ten whole days to realise that she'd had her long hair chopped up to her shoulders. 

Giles glanced at his watch and was astounded to see that it read 2:54am. They had been talking for almost 6 hours, and he realised, to his dismay, that this was almost longer than all the time they'd spent talking while she was in Sunnydale put together. But he now realised how little he had known about the person inside Cordelia Chase's tough outer façade. And how much he wished he had known her.

"I guess we should get some sleep," she yawned, and he realised how tired she must be. He had been selfish talking to her for so long, especially when she had to get to work the next day. "You can take my bed, I'll set up on the sofa."

"No, Cordelia, I couldn't possibly. I'll be fine on the sofa, I would feel terrible throwing you out of your own bed."

"You aren't throwing me, I'm offering," she reminded him. She stood up, and stretched a little. She was feeling amazingly stiff, she didn't know how long it had been since she'd spent that much time sitting in one place. But she had definitely enjoyed it. 

It hit her suddenly. The blinding pain, and the pictures. Her hands rushed to cradle her aching head, and Giles was on his feet in a flash. He caught her carefully as she fell backwards, and lowered her onto the sofa, keeping his arms around her until it was over.

"What did you see?" He asked gently, loosening his grip slightly, but not taking his hands off her completely. 

"It … it was a Krevilock demon," she replied, taking the glass of water Dennis had brought her. "Didn't seem too urgent, it was in the sewers, somewhere under the rail station. Angel can take care of it easily. I'll call him."

"No, you won't. You're going to bed. In your own bed. I'll call Angel for you." Without allowing her time to protest, he swept her up in one easy motion, and carried her into her bedroom. He placed her down on the bed, and immediately she seemed to lose the tension that had been in her body since the vision. She curled up into a ball, and he laid the blanket on top of her. 

"Giles?" she murmured, sleepily. He turned back towards her. "Stay here until I go to sleep?"

"Of course," He whispered. He pulled out the chair from underneath Cordelia's dressing table, and turned it to face the bed. It was only a matter of minutes before Cordelia was fast asleep, and Giles remembered that he still had to phone Angel for her. He leant over and tucked the blanket tight around Cordelia's chin, and then, almost as an afterthought, he kissed her forehead. "Sleep tight, Cor," he whispered.

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/af_doyle_lover/index.htm"



	2. Part Two

"Yes, Angel, she said it was a Krevilock

"Yes, Angel, she said it was a Krevilock. She sounded pretty certain. She said it was in the sewers, somewhere underneath the railway station. She's fine, I made sure she went to bed. That's why I'm calling instead of her. You're certain? OK. Goodnight, Angel."

Sighing, Giles replaced the phone in its cradle. Conversations with Angel were barely civil, and never pleasant. He had never truly forgiven Angel for what he did to Jenny, and would certainly never forget. But he had done many good things since, and Giles was prepared to believe that Angelus was truly buried. And he knew that Cordelia was willing to stake him if necessary, something Buffy had had trouble with. 

He lay down on the sofa, unable to make himself comfortable. He had found, with Dennis' help, the cupboard containing blankets and pillows, and had made the sofa into a bed, but he couldn't sleep. He had too much to think about. Checking that Cordelia's door was still closed, he leant over and turned the TV on. Flicking though the channels, he found an extremely dull looking documentary on the mating patterns of snails, a very loud concert performed by someone he vaguely remembered seeing on Dawn's bedroom wall the last time he babysat (which was guaranteed to wake the dead, never mind Cordelia), and a very cheesy looking American soap. He eventually settled for a news program, but he barely heard the headlines before he heard a noise. It sounded like a very timid knock at the door. He turned off the TV, and walked over to the door. Looking through the peep-hole in it, he groaned, and turned the handle.

"Wesley. What do you want?"

"Good grief, Giles! What are you doing here?"

"Be quiet!" Giles hissed. "Cordelia's fast asleep, and I don't want you waking her."

"Sorry. Angel told me Cordelia had a vision, and I stopped by to see if she was OK. He didn't tell me you were here."

"Well I am." Giles yawned.

"I hope I didn't wake you?"

"Well as a matter of fact, I was having trouble sleeping. Can I get you a coffee?"

"I'll get it."

When the two men were settle back on the couch, and Giles resigned to the idea that he would get no sleep that night, they chatted about this and that. The two (ex) watchers compared notes about the different demons they'' faced recently, Wesley was especially interested in hearing all about Glory, and her link with Dawn. When the conversation reached a lull, Giles mentioned Cordelia.

"A lot's happened to her this year, hasn't it?"  
"Cordelia? A lot is an understatement. People forget she's only 20."

"She's a really amazing person. She's taken everything in her stride, and now this visions … I don't know how she manages it all."

"She certainly is amazing. Giles?" The elder man was dozing off, but Wesley wanted to say something.

"You love her, don't you?" Giles awoke with a start.

"No … I just … admire her. She's got fantastic strength of character."

"Don't lie to me. It's obvious." Giles was surprised. Wesley had never seemed this insightful during his time in Sunnydale. He sighed.

"How did you know?"

"I remember what I was like when I first met her. Quite apart from the fact that you've been asking questions about her since you got her, disguised as comments about Angel Investigations in general. You thought I didn't notice, didn't you? I was a watcher, remember. I'm very observant."

"Will you talk to her for me? See how she feels?"

"I'll do my best, but she isn't the easiest person in the world to talk to about things like this."

Giles suddenly jumped up. "I should go."

"What? But … you should sleep."

"I can't rest knowing she's next door. Tell her I remembered there was something I had to do." As he spoke he pulled on his shoes and coat. He grabbed his keys and opened the front door.

"You can't just leave without saying goodbye."

"I have to."

***

"Wesley, pass me that book." It was an order, not a request.

"Cordelia, I'm sure you could treat me with a little respect, it only takes a moment to say please."

"Wesley, please pass me that book-"

"Much better." He reached over towards _"101 Magical Poisons of the 21st Century"._

"-before I find a large and heavy item to hit you on the head with." She finished, satisfied, and reached over to where he still held the book. Just as her fingers touched it, he snatched it away from her. 

"Come and get it if you want it so much."

"Alright then Mister, you're asking for it now!" She leaned over her desk and reached underneath it, emerging with Angel Investigations' invoice book. She hit him, hard. "Book?" He passed it to her, rubbing his head with the other hand. She hit him again.

"What?! I gave it to you."

"But you were staring at my ass!"

"I was not!" The usually docile Englishman blushed. 

"See! You're blushing! You WERE looking at my ass!" She smiled. She enjoyed winding Wesley up, because he was gullible and it was fun. 

"Will you two lovebirds keep IT DOWN!" Gunn's voice boomed from Angel's office. "I'm busy here!"

"We are not!" They both replied indignantly, at exactly the same moment.

"Yeah right."

"Don't let Virginia hear you say that, Gunn! She might get worried!" Cordelia was back into full-on teasing mode.

"Yes, well. Don't let Giles hear it either, Cordelia." His hand flew to his mouth, realising that he had inadvertently let that slip. 

"Why would Giles care?!" Cordelia was blissfully ignorant of what Wesley had meant. He quickly tried to back-pedal, before she realised.

"Well, I mean – you and he seemed to be having fun at your apartment a couple of weeks ago!"  
"I was asleep, Wesley."

"Oooh, this is gettin good! Carry on, English!" Gunn's voice came floating back through.

"Asleep, were you Cordelia?!"  
"In _my own_ bed, Wesley. Alone. You should understand that word better than most people." She stuck out her tongue and dodged the swipe she knew was coming.

"Cordelia Chase, you asked for it now!" laughing, Wesley chased her around the hotel foyer, ignoring the ringing phone. This time it was Angel's irritated voice that came through the office.

"Are neither of you gonna get that? I would, but Gunn and I are kinda busy here."

Slightly out of breath, Cordelia picked up the phone. "Angel Investigations, we help the helpless, how can we – oh, hi Buffy." Angel was beside her in a flash. "He's right here."

She passed the handset to Angel. "Not so busy now, is he?!" She jokingly hissed at Wesley. 

Angel her a Look, before returning his attention to his ex on the end of the phone. "Calm down, Buffy. Tell me again." He listened for a minute, his face growing greyer with every word she said. "We'll be there as soon as we can." His tone softened even more. "Everything's gonna be fine."

Cordelia and Wesley exchanged worried glances as Angel hung up. "We have to go to Sunnydale."  
"We got that much, but … why? Buffy sounded kinda teary."

"It's Giles." 

Cordelia felt her stomach sink. All colour drained out of her face. "What's wrong with him."

"He's in hospital, Cordelia. He got on the wrong side of a Glory attack." The vampire walked over to Cordelia and held her in a tight hug. "It doesn't look good."


	3. Part Three

Angel almost ran into Sunnydale Memorial Hospital, with Cordelia and Wesley close behind

Angel almost ran into Sunnydale Memorial Hospital, with Cordelia and Wesley close behind. It was late afternoon when Buffy called, so by the time they reached Sunnydale, they were sure visiting times would be over. Gunn had stayed in LA, he has assured the others that he and his friends would take care of everything while they were gone, and told them to stay away as long as they needed to. 

Cordelia ran over to the desk. "I'm here to see Mr Rupert Giles." 

The receptionist looked up at her. "Are you family?"

"No, but we're really close friends."  
"I'm afraid you can't go in right now, but some other friends of his are waiting over there, if you'd like to wait with them until someone can see you."

Cordelia had walked off before the lady had finished talking, leaving Wesley and Angel to thank her for her help. 

"Cordelia!" Willow's voice rang out, and sure enough, Cordelia could make out the redhead through her teary vision. 

"Where's Angel?"

Cordy turned to Buffy. "He's right behind me." To her immense surprise, Buffy leaned over and hugged her tightly. 

"Thankyou for coming." Cordelia didn't know how to reply, as her impulse response would have sounded rude, even though she didn't mean it that way. Instead, she returned the hug. She was pleased to hear Angel voice behind her, and Buffy let go and went to him. 

"How is he?" Cordelia didn't want to ask the question, as much as she wanted to know, she had an awful feeling that they were about to tell her that there was nothing the doctors could do. She didn't want to lose him.

"They haven't told us anything. He was in pretty bad shape when we got here though."

"What happened." Buffy turned to look at Angel, fresh tears in her eyes.

"It was my fault. He came with me to find Glory. I've been training a lot, and … I got this stupid idea into my head that I could take her. He wouldn't let me go alone, and … when we found her, she went straight for him. I think she knew he couldn't do anything to stop her. I tried my best, but the most I could do was rip her dress. He was doing OK, holding his own, managing to take the kicks and punches and still retaliate, but she threw him through a window. We weren't very high up, but it was enough knock him out. I didn't hang around to fight, I brought him straight here." Her voice quietened. "I wasn't quick enough."

"Miss Summers?" A fresh voice began from behind Cordelia. She wiped her eyes, and turned round to see a doctor standing there.

"Yeah, that's me." Buffy walked towards him, not letting go of Angel's hand.

"I'm Doctor Simpson. You can go in for a little while now, but don't expect him to respond. You might be shocked by the way he looks, he's got a lot of tubes and wires connected. He's still unconscious, and there's still a possibility that he won't come round. We'll know better after we've done some tests."

"When will that be?" Cordelia had put up all her barriers, and was trying her best not to get upset. 

"They'll be ongoing over the next few days. We'll have to speed things up if he hasn't woken up tomorrow, though, because if there's any serious damage we may need to work quickly.

"Is that … likely?" Willow looked frightened, and Wesley took hold of her hand.

"The longer he remains unconscious, the more likely it is that there could be brain damage."

Cordelia was numb with shock, unable to think or move.

"So, we can go in?"

The doctor nodded. "But you have to keep quiet."

"Why? If he can't hear us does it matter how loud we are?" Cordelia was using impudence to cover her pain, just like she used to do in high school.

"I understand you're upset." The doctor looked sympathetic. "There really is nothing we can do at the moment."

Willow spoke up. "She understands. She's just confused. We all are."

Dr Simpson nodded. "He's through there. The nurse on duty will show you where do go, but the best thing you can all do right now is get some rest." He looked at his beeping pager. "I have to go. Will you all be OK?"

"We'll be fine." Buffy spoke for all of them.

***

They went in one at a time, although Angel didn't go in at all. They knew he was only there for Buffy's sake, he had been uncomfortable around Giles ever since Jenny's death.

Buffy went first. She was in there a long time, and when she came out her face was tear stained.

Cordelia went next. She got the feeling Willow was avoiding going in. She used to have a 'thing' for Giles in high school, and even though she was … well … gay now, it would still be hard for her. She knew that if anything happened to Xander, for example, she knew she would be completely devastated.

She pushed open the door, and popped her head round it slowly. Even though the doctor had prepared them for how he would look, it took her breath away. Steeling herself, she went in. She couldn't bear to see him like that, but she knew that if there was the slightest chance that he could hear her she had to be brave. 

"Hi Giles," she whispered. Taking a seat next to the bed, she leant her elbows on the edge of his berth. "I thought you might like to hear about what we've been doing in LA. You remember the Krevilock I saw in my vision? It wasn't as easy as I thought – the vision forgot to tell me that there was more than one. Luckily Gunn showed up at just the right time, and he and Angel got out pretty much unscathed.

There hasn't been much going on since. Wesley's been acting a little weird recently – weirder than usual, that is. Pretty much since you stayed. Where did you go anyway? I bet you got yourself all worried about Buffy. That would be typical of you, always taking your duty so seriously." She looked up. "I guess that's what got you here."

She sat in silence for a few minutes, looking around the room. There wasn't much to it – just the bed, a couple of chairs and a table. The window faced the direction the sun would be rising in a few hours, which would make it look a little less like a prison cell. She made a mental note to bring some flowers, to brighten up the room.

Her gazed drifted onto his lifeless body. His bare chest was almost completely purple, and there were countless deep gashes in his skin. His face … she could hardly stand to look at his face. It looked as if he was in so much pain. His head was wrapped in bandages, and both eyes were swollen shut. His nose looked all the wrong shape, although that might have just been the bad light.

A sob escaped her, just as she heard the door click. She turned her head towards it, and saw Buffy.

"Cordelia?" She whispered. "Tara just got here – she's been at Giles' getting a few of his things together. She found this on his desk." Buffy handed a white envelope to Cordelia, and she saw that it had her name printed on the front.

With trembling fingers, she opened it, and slipped out the sheet of thin white paper.

__

"Dearest Cordelia,

This is my sixth attempt at writing this letter, and I'm almost certain this one won't get sent either. I wanted to thank you for the lovely evening we had when I was in LA, and for making my stay so enjoyable. I'm sorry it had to end so abruptly, but after you went to bed I remembered that Anya was going on a customer care course the next day and I had to get back to mind the shop."

'OK,' she thought. 'Not Buffy related, but I got the duty part right.'

__

"The other thing I wanted to say is slightly more difficult. This is the reason this letter had taken so many attempts. I've tried all sorts of techniques, from taking the longest route possible to say it, to hardly saying it at all. I've decided that this time, I'm just going to come straight out and say it.

When we spent so long talking that night, I realised how little I knew you when you were in Sunnydale. You always hid behind a front, and I was fool enough to believe it. I should have known better. It wasn't until I saw you sleeping that night that I realised how I felt. How I've felt, deep down, ever since I met you, and have been to blind to see for myself. I love you Cordelia. 

When I tucked you into bed, you looked like such a vulnerable little girl, I could hardly believe you were the same person. But I did. It was that moment that I realised how deeply in love with you I am. I wanted to stay with you forever and protect you from everything. It hurt when I realised that I couldn't. That's the true reason I left that night. After I spoke with Wesley, I realised it would be torture to sleep so close to you, and not be able to have you. That's the selfish person I am.

Anya did have to go on a course, but I was sure Willow and Tara would mind the shop if I were late back. They're good like that.

I hope that you don't hate me for what I've said, and if you ever do read this letter without reciprocating the feelings, I hope that we can still be friends.

Yours always, 

Rupert"

When she read those last words, Cordelia broke down completely, letting the letter slip to the floor. 

"I'm sorry … I have to go." Cordelia ran out of the door, alarming Buffy. The slayer walked over to where Cordelia had dropped the letter and started to unfold it. She stopped herself just in time. This was obviously a private letter … she would just keep it safe for Cordy.

***


	4. Part Four

"Anya, wait

"Anya, wait." Xander stopped his girlfriend from steaming into the hospital. "I want to tell you something first." Anya listened attentively. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but when we go in there … please don't say anything … insensitive."

"Insensitive? How do you mean?"

"Well …I think Buffy and Willow might be a little upset if you said, "I liked Giles. Giles was nice." Or anything like that."

"Why?"  
"Well, An … he's not dead. I know it might look nasty, but we all want him to pull through. I know you do too, but sometimes you forget some things. Just think before you speak, OK?" He tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. He was hurting inside, Giles was like a Dad to him. No matter what he said to Anya, from what Buffy had told him, it didn't look too good. He just wanted to keep both her morale high, and his own.

"I promise. So can we go in now?" She noticed that Xander seemed to be looking in a different direction. "Xander?"

"Uh … you go ahead, An. I'll catch you in a minute." As Anya walked away, Xander rounded the corner, and came face to face with a weeping Cordelia. 

"Cordelia! What's wrong?!" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he realised that was a really stupid question. "I mean … why are you out here instead of inside with the others?"

"He wrote me a letter," she began, quietly. "He said he loves me." She turned to him. "Xander, I didn't know! I really didn't know. Am I completely stupid? What if it's too late?!"

"Shh-shh, hey, shhh. It'll be OK." He awkwardly gave her a friendly cuddle, and as she lay her head on his chest her whole body relaxed. He rubbed his hand in circles on her back, and she began to quieten. 

"Xander?"

"Yeah?"  
"I love him too." Her friend pulled back slightly to look at her. 

"Are you sure? I mean, this is gonna sound really mean, so please don't take it the wrong way –"

"But?"

"But are you positive you don't just think you feel like this because of what's happened to him?"  
"I'm sure."  
"And it's not pity."  
"Positive."  
"Did you know before? That you love him, I mean."

"The same night he realised it about me. Remember when he was in LA a few weeks ago? We sat up half the night talking. He spoke to me as if I was an adult. He told me things he hasn't ever told anyone else, not even Buffy. And when I had a vision, he took care of me. He didn't leave me until he was sure I was fine. He was there, in my room, when I went to sleep. I went to sleep that night knowing that I loved him. I was also pretty sure he didn't feel the same."

"Oh, Cordy. I hope he'll be fine."  
"I know it's not likely Xan. They told me. But I can hope, can't I?" Xander smiled.

"You certainly can."

***

Giles' eyes snapped open. He remembered his encounter with Glory, and was surprised that he didn't feel more pain. He looked at the ceiling, and realised that he wasn't in his own bed. He looked to one side, and realised that he was in a hospital bed. He looked to the other side and saw…

"Jenny?" He didn't understand why she was sitting next to him. Unless he was –

"You aren't dead, Rupert."

"Then how -?"

"You aren't alive either. You're on the brink of death. The big guy upstairs sent me to show you how much you have to live for. To make you fight for your life. You deserve to live the whole thing, not die here, like this. Follow me." She stood up, and reached out her hand. Taking it, he followed her out of the door. The first thing he saw was a tearful Buffy comforting Dawn.

"I'm guessing they can't see either of us?"  
"You're too good at this, Rupert." The two walked through the glass doors, towards the area where Buffy and Dawn sat. He got just close enough to hear their conversation (at Jenny's prompt), without being so close he felt as if he were intruding.

"Buffy, he's gonna die, isn't he? Just like mom did."

"Dawn honey, I'm sure the doctors will do their best –"

"Like they did with mom? Are they gonna cut a hole in his skull and say he's fine, and then let him die too?"

"Dawn, I –"  
"I DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE! Ever since mom died, he's been like surrogate mom. And a dad, both at the same time. I don't want to lose another parent, Buffy. I couldn't stand it. He's so lovely, and nice, and gentle. And he's kind, and funny, and … well, he's Giles! He CAN'T die!" At that, the teenager burst into floods of tears, and Buffy did the best to comfort her.

Jenny tugged on Giles' hand, and they walked over to where Willow and Tara sat.

"He can't die, Tara. Who else will be there to help me with my magic, or tell me not to do stuff?"

"I d…don't know. Please don't cry, Willow."

"I just couldn't stand it if he died."

The look on Tara's face showed that she was scared Willow might go into total meltdown if he died. She hadn't coped well with Joyce's death, and this was so soon, she was reacting even worse.

"I don't w…want him to die, either. He's been really n…nice to me."

"He's nice to everyone, y'know? It's part of what makes him Giles." The frightened witch looked into her girlfriend's eyes, before burying her face in Tara's chest. Giles could make out a muffled "he CAN'T die!" before Anya came round the corner.

"Willow, Tara, thank God you're here." Willow jumped up.

"Why? What is it?? Has something happened? Is it Xander??"

"No, I just … I got lost three times already and I thought maybe I was gonna die here." Her hand flew to her mouth in horror, remembering what Xander had said to her. His voice echoed in her ears. 'Think before you speak!'

Choosing to ignore Anya's comment, Tara changed the subject.

"Where's Xander?"  
"Uh … I left him outside, but I got lost so many times I thought he would be here already. Isn't he?"

"No, not yet."

"Willow?" Anya said the name tentatively.

"What?"  
"I *really* like Giles. He's a good boss. And he's a nice man. He didn't even ask for my birth certificate when he gave me a job. Which is good, coz, I don't have one. I don't want him to die." She thought for a moment, and continued when neither of the witches replied. "That wasn't insensitive, right? Coz I'm doing my best."

Willow almost laughed, and reached over to hug Anya. "It was fine." She smiled.

Jenny indicated that it was time for them to leave here, as she saw Wesley and Angel coming back along the corridor with coffee. From the look in her eyes, it seemed that she was still uncomfortable being around Angel. Not surprising after the way he killed her. 

Giles broke out of his thoughts and looked up. They were outside the hospital, but he didn't recognise anyone there. He looked at Jenny inquisitively, and she led him around a corner. His eyes softened when he saw Cordelia crying into Xander's shoulder.

"Go on." Jenny whispered. "I know you love her. I'm glad." She pushed him forwards, and he walked until he was close enough to hear.

"He talked to me like I was an adult. Not many people do that any more. He respects me, and I couldn't stand it if I could never see him again, to tell him that. I didn't have the chance to tell him how grateful I was for the way he helped me with my vision. I won't let him die, Xander. I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN. I need him too much."  
"Is that a promise?"  
"Damn straight." She gave him a tight smile, before dissolving into tears again. Giles felt tears spring into his own eyes, and turned back to Jenny. 

"Is that it? I've seen enough here."

She nodded. "That's it. But first, do you see how many people love you, in so many different ways. Like a father to Dawn and Buffy, someone for Willow and Tara to look up to, and take advice from. The same with Xander. And Cordelia … she loves you in so many different ways. But her love is almost stronger than the others put together. Do you want to lose that?" He shook his head. "A lot of people would die to be loved like that. You don't have to."

Suddenly they were back in his room. 

"The other reason I came, is so I finally get to say a proper goodbye to you." She leaned on to his bed, and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Good look with Cordelia." Those last four words were a whisper. He opened his eyes, slowly, and painfully, to see Buffy sitting next to the bed, with Dawn on her knee. The younger girl was fast asleep. Buffy's head nodded and rose again as quickly. Her eyes widened when she saw his eyes were open. She gently shook Dawn awake.

"Look." She pointed at him, and Dawn's face lit up. "Don't try to talk. It's probably painful."

That was an understatement. He felt as if he had been forced to eat sandpaper, and none of his limbs would move. It seemed that his eyes were the only part of his body he had any actual control over. 

Buffy spoke again. "Dawn, stay with Giles. I'll go and get someone." Dawn nodded, and Buffy slipped out of the door. She returned a few minutes later with a doctor who ordered the Summers girls to leave the cubicle while he did a few simple tests. Although Giles couldn't move his arms or legs, and he had a headache that felt as if Olaf had gone wild at the Bronze inside his head, he was able to follow the beam of light satisfactorily with his eyes. After a few more tests, the doctor allowed Giles' visitors back in. All of them. He counted them – there were six, not including Angel, who was also there. Wesley, Tara, Willow, Anya, Buffy, and Dawn. 

As if reading his mind, Buffy spoke up once more. "Someone's gone out to find Cordelia. She and Xander are around somewhere." As if on cue, the actress walked in, her mascara all over her beautiful face, with Xander behind her. There was a glimmer in her eyes that looked as if she had just won an Oscar, when she had in reality just won back a friend. 

A male voice spoke, and Giles suddenly realised that the doctor was still in the room. "As far as I can tell, he's going to be fine." Within seconds, the room was in complete chaos. Dr Simpson had to yell "HOWEVER!" about five times before anyone took the slightest jot of notice. When a relatively calm atmosphere had been restored, he continued. "However, it will be some months before he is able to get around like you are most probably used to. He may never completely return to his old self. There are some very likely possibilities, such as having to use a walking stick, but we needn't discuss those now. It seems that he is able to comprehend everything we say, so we will find some way of allowing him to communicate as soon as we can. It is likely that his throat will be the fastest to heal, and he should really be talking quietly in a few days." He looked around at the shining faces. "I can see you're too delighted to really take any of this information in, so I'll leave it there for now. Please go home, get some rest. Don't stay too long now – any over exertion could slow down the healing process remarkably." At with those wise words, he left. 

Suddenly babbling faces surrounded Giles, so he didn't see Buffy hand Cordelia a white piece of paper. 

"I thought you might want to keep it," she explained. "I haven't read it."

"Thankyou." 

__

Then Cordelia and Buffy became part of the rabble!


	5. Part Five

For the next few weeks, Giles spent a lot of time sleeping

For the next few weeks, Giles spent a lot of time sleeping. But whenever he was awake, he had a visitor. The gang had arranged it so that there was always someone with him, and while he told them they were fussing too much, he was thankful. Cordelia was still around, although Wesley and Angel had slipped back off to LA at as soon as they knew he was going to be fine.

He had been able to speak quietly after a few days, as the doctor had suggested, although he had discovered, in the most difficult way, that it hurt to laugh. The swelling around his eyes had gone down, and he had been moved to a room with a television. That was Cordelia's request.

"I'm not spending my time knitting while you're asleep! I might miss out on _Passions_! And besides, can you really imagine ME knitting?? I'd make you a jumper, and you'd have to come back in here for an operation to weld your head to your armpit!" That had been the day he realised laughing *wasn't* such a good idea.

He was still lying flat most of the time, as it hurt to move. He had been spending a few minutes a day sitting, but it was such a laborious process to get him into a comfortable position without hurting him on the way that he wasn't so sure it was worth it.

After he had been in that same bed for almost three months, he was to be allowed to go home. He still couldn't move too well, and sudden movements in particular hurt him like hell, but he was sure he would heal better at home. As the doctors seemed to agree, the arrangements were made. Cordelia was to stay in his house, and be a live-in nurse. At first this had seemed like a wonderful idea to him, as it would give him the perfect chance to tell her how he felt. He didn't know she'd already read the letter. The more he thought about it, though, the worse that sounded. He was happy to have her staying with him, God knows he would need the help, and the others had their own lives to lead. Not that Cordelia didn't, but she was so unwilling to leave him on his own that he couldn't refuse. He just decided that he wouldn't mention his feelings, because he was certain that she wouldn't love him in that state, even if she would consider it when he was full strength.

Giles and Cordelia soon became as close as two people can be, without being lovers. She attended to his every need, and still got plenty of time to herself. He made sure of that. Buffy popped over between lectures when she could, and at nights too. Willow and Tara were helping Anya mind the shop, and even Spike had been to visit him. These visits always seemed to come when _Passions_ was showing, though, so Giles had his suspicions that Spike thought Giles' TV set was better than his own. 

Giles slowly reached over to where he kept the TV remote, and switched the set off. Flicking off the light while his hand was nearby, he settled down to sleep. His dreams were never comfortable, as he had to remain in the same position all the time. Just as his hand returned to his side, he heard a soft tapping at the door.

"Mmm," he murmured. Cordelia went in anyway, whether he wanted her to or not. 

"Giles, I can't keep this a secret any longer. I'm madly in love with you, and I have been since I first laid eyes on you." Without pausing for breath, she leant down and planted a huge kiss on his lips. She sat back and looked at him inquisitively.

"Giles. Giles. Giles?" he heard a voice that sounded like Buffy's, but it was far away, perhaps she was downstairs. 

"Cordelia, you should get the door."

"Giles. Giles. GILES!" It came louder this time. 

Suddenly his eyes snapped open to reveal Buffy standing at his bedside, Cordelia nowhere in sight.

"Good dream?" She enquired. "You looked happy."

"The best." His eyes clouded over. "If I looked so happy, why the bloody hell did you wake me up you fool?!"

"I just stopped by before my lecture, to tell you that I won't have time to stop by after my lecture." He was unable to stop himself from smiling at Buffy's crazy logic. She cocked her head and stared at him for a minute.

"You look tired. I should go."

"I should probably get some more sleep," he agreed.

As Buffy stood, he looked at her and noticed properly for the first time how much she'd grown up since he first met her. When she'd walked into the library on her first day, he had truly thought she was a lost cause.

She'd been forced to grow up a lot recently, looking after Dawn, protecting her from Glory. Now with Joyce gone, he was really proud of the way she was handling everything.

"Do I have something in my teeth?" She broke into his thoughts, once again making him smile.

"No. Buffy, I want you to know how proud I am of you. You've handled everything so well, especially since your mother…" He looked uncomfortable.

"It's OK," she replied, softly. "You can say it." She reached over and took one of his hands.

"You and Cordelia are the most important people in the world to me," he began. "It makes me so happy to know you're getting along at last."

"Giles, you aren't gonna die or anything are you? Because I don't think I could cope if you died as well. You've been more of a Dad to me these last few years than my real dad was the rest of the time." She turned away, and Giles guessed she didn't want him to see her crying.

"Shhh. It's OK." He sat up, despite the obvious pain, and pulled her to him. He stroked her hair, but didn't say anything until she was calm. He looked up, and he saw Cordelia in the doorway, watching this scene with sad eyes. She cleared her throat, but when she spoke there was a shake in her voice that he wasn't used to.

"Buffy, didn't you say you had a lecture at 2? Cuz, I though you might like to know that its almost twenty-to."

Buffy sprang up from the bed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. 

"Umm…thanks, Cordelia." She turned back to Giles. "I'll try and stop by later if I can."

He heard the front door click a few minutes later, and called out to Cordelia. She came quickly, but seemed to have lost a lot of her usual sparkle. 

"Can I get you something?" Her voice was quiet, and she was avoiding his eyes.

"Come and sit here." He gestured to the seat next to his bed.

"No, I can't. I'm … I'm busy." She started to leave the room, but he stopped her.

"Cordelia, please." His face was so gentle, and the look in his eyes so sad, she couldn't resist him. She sat down in the seat he pointed at. "I need to talk to you. You do know how important you are to me, don't you?"

"Y'know, it's funny, I could swear I heard you telling Buffy exactly that a few minutes ago." Her voice was filled with spite.

"Cordelia, please, don't be like this."  
"Why not? Cuz from where I'm standing it seems pretty clear that you're just a perverted old man with nothing better to do than crack on to girls barely out of their teens."

"Oh think what you like Cordelia. I'm too tired to argue with you now."  
He turned onto his side, and closed his eyes, doing his best to block out the vision of Cordelia permanently imprinted on his memory. He had come so close to telling her how he really felt about her, and she had thrown it all back in his face. Maybe she wasn't the person he thought she was. Perhaps she hadn't grown up as much as he had thought. But he also knew that the Cordelia he had gotten to know over the last few weeks was completely genuine. He rubbed his head in both pain and frustration. Had he come on too strong? Had he scared her off? Was he really as bad as she thought he was?

Cordelia stood by the bed, feeling the tears forming in her eyes. Why had she said those things? Now he would probably never speak to her again. She walked out of the door and into the room she had been using as her own. Fishing around under the bed, she pulled out the suitcase Angel had sent down from LA for her. She put a few things in it, but eventually she just slumped on the bed and began to cry. Large, silent tears.

She lay there for what seemed like forever, unable to even think about moving. It was as if some invisible force was keeping her there.

When she felt as if she had no more tears left in her, or energy to cry, she sat up. Reaching over onto her nightstand she found her hair brush and slowly pulled it through her short brown bob. Standing up, she washed her make up off in the washbasin she had in the corner of her room.

"If he'll have me like this, he really does love me," she murmured. Taking one last glance to assure herself she looked presentable, she slowly walked back into Giles' room.

"Giles?" it was almost a whisper, but she was pleased there was no shake this time. "Giles?" Still no reply. She walked closer to the bed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Giles, please talk to me. I … I couldn't bare it if you hated me." He spun over faster than his bruises liked, as the pained look on his face showed.

"Oh, Cordelia. I could never hate you, but those things you said … they hurt me." He looked up into her face and noticed she was prettier than ever without her make-up. He held out his hand, giving her a small smile. Smiling back, she took it, and sat in the edge of his bed.

"All those things I heard you saying to Buffy …I … I was just jealous, I guess. Those are all things I've imagined you saying to me. You know I didn't mean any of those things …right?"

"I know. Cordelia, the way I love her is completely different to the way I love you. Buffy is like a daughter to me … with you … with you it's so much more."

He looked up into her eyes once again, looking for a reaction, some sign that she'd understood what he told her, but he couldn't see anything. He'd told her everything, and she didn't even have the courtesy to tell him to get lost.

"Please leave, Cordelia. It's perfectly clear that you don't feel the same. I'd like to be alone now if you don't –"

She silences him. One soft, smooth finger on his lips and her lost all sensible thought. She leaned in and kissed him gently on the forehead. 

"I love you, Giles," she whispered softly, before moving her lips onto his. The kiss was sweeter than any he'd ever felt before. He was numb with shock, and surprise at the same time. Recovering slightly, he slipped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, stroking her hair with his free hand. 

Pulling away from him slightly, she began to undo the buttons on his shirt. The severity of his wounds shocked her, and he self-consciously pulled her closer to him so that she couldn't see. Smiling, he kissed her again, stronger this time, more passionate. He helped her work her jumper over her head, and pulled her back into the kiss.


	6. Part Six

A young girl, aged around sixteen, stood outside Giles' front door

A young girl, aged around sixteen, stood outside Giles' front door. She was wearing jeans, and a pale blue vest top with "Little Miss Naughty" printed on the front. On the floor beside her was a green rucksack that looked like it was packed as fully as possible. She sat down on the step for a few minutes, seemingly lost in thought, before pulling out a crumpled photograph. She sighed, and put it back in her pocket.

Standing up, she smoothed down her hair, and checked her clothes. She lifted her hand, and knocked loudly on the door. When there was no answer after a few minutes, she tried again, louder this time.

***

"Giles! Can you hear that?" He muffled her last few words with another kiss and she gave an excited squeal before pulling away again. "I'm serious! There's someone at the door!"  
"Then let them wait, Cor! We're busy!" He kissed her again, and rolled her over so that she now lay completely on top of him. This led to him yelling out in pain. Cordelia's eyes showed concern, and she turned so that once again she lay flat on the bed. Reaching onto the floor, she grabbed the first thing she could find – Giles' shirt. Quickly pulling it on, she kissed him on his forehead again.

"You rest. I'll be back soon," she whispered, before grinning wickedly. "Don't go anywhere!"

As she slipped out of the door she heard him snort with laughter. "As if I could if I wanted to!"

She reached the front door, desperately hoping Buffy wasn't the one behind it. What she actually saw behind the door was a remarkably pretty young girl with auburn hair and pale blue eyes. Her smooth skin was covered with a scattering of freckles.

"Can I help you?" Cordelia enquired, feeling extremely bare in only Giles' shirt.

"Ummm … I'm not sure." The girl spoke with a strong cockney accent. "I'm looking for Mr Rupert Giles."

"He's upstairs. He's not feeling too well at the moment. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"The girl held out her hand. "My name is Isla Pullman. I'm Mr Giles' daughter."

Cordelia stared at the girl, ignoring the hand. "No … that can't be right … I mean … uh…"

"Could you get him for me? You could tell him Natalya sent me."

Suddenly Giles appeared behind Cordelia wearing his bath robe, and immediately nurse mode kicked back in. "You should be in bed," she scolded gently, but truthfully she was glad he was there. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and action she felt was partly to steady him more than through affection. 

"I'll be OK." He kissed her on the top of her head – there was no mistaking the affection in that, and she blushed.

"Dad?" The voice was so quiet he almost missed it, and he was fairly certain he had misheard her. When he looked up into her eyes, there was no mistaking it. This was Natalya's daughter.

"I'm sorry? I … you … how … maybe you should come in …Cordelia I need to sit down." Exhausted from his excursion down the stairs, he needed her help to walk over to the couch. She motioned for Isla to follow her, and the young girl closed the door behind her.

"Would it be alright if I used your toilet? It's a long time since I last stopped."

"Of course." Cordelia showed her where the bathroom was, and as she did so, she looked closely at Isla for the first time. She could immediately see a striking resemblance to Giles. She would recognise those eyes anywhere. She returned to stand behind him, leaning down and whispering in his ear. 

"I'll leave you to it. I shouldn't be here."

"No, Cor, please stay. I don't even know this girl, what will I say to her? How do I even know she's telling the truth?"

"She is."

"How can you be sure?"  
"She has your eyes." She turned to go up the stairs. "She'll love you as much as I do. Just be yourself. I have to … I need to get out of here." She went into her room and pulled out a pair of jeans. Grabbing her keys she headed out of the door before Giles could stop her. She was barely around the corner, though, before she sank down onto a wall and the tears began to fall.

She wasn't even sure what she had upset her this time, it was beginning to seem like she did nothing but cry. She hadn't thought about it too much before now, but of course Giles had been in other relationships. He wasn't celibate or anything (that much was obvious!), and she knew about Jenny for a start. And she'd had plenty of boyfriends. It was just a shock, seeing this girl that looked so much like Giles turn up on the doorstep. He'd had so much more life than she had – she'd already known that. But Isla was almost the same age as her. It was a little scary, and if she was honest with herself, she was a little jealous. She'd only just got Giles to herself, and someone else had come along wanting to share him.

"Cordelia?" She opened her eyes and saw Willow standing there. "What is it? Is it Giles? It her worse?"

"No, it's nothing like that. I … I probably shouldn't say. He … he mightn't want me to."

"Cordelia, you don't have to tell me, but I'm here if you want to talk."

Cordelia was silent for a moment before replying in a voice Willow could barely hear. "His daughter came."

"What? Whose daughter?"

"Giles'. She turned up on the doorstep about a half hour ago …I left them to it."

"_Giles _has a _daughter?!_ He didn't say anything!"  
"I'm pretty sure he didn't know. In fact, I'm _certain _he didn't know."

"Wow. So, you're out here because…?"

"I was in the way."

"Cordelia. If I know Giles, and I think I do, he's gonna need you in there."

"Willow, I can't"

"You can. You have to. For him. I know you love him. It's in your eyes when you talk about him. Go back there, and even if you aren't in the room he'll be happy just knowing you're nearby."

"You're right. Jeez Will, when did you get so good with advice?!"

"You've been gone a long time," the redheaded witch replied, wistfully. She started to walk away. "Oh, Cordy?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you wearing one of Giles' shirts?!"

Cordelia grinned sheepishly. "Yeah."

"Go Cordy!" Willow grinned wickedly.


	7. Part Seven - End

***

***

Cordy let herself in. She'd only just got herself a set of keys cut, before then she'd been using Giles'. Now that he was getting more mobile again they thought it would be best if she had her own, in case he needed his for anything.

"I'm back!" She looked around the living room, but it seemed to be empty. "Anyone here?"

"I'm over here!" She heard her lover's voice call out, and she followed the sound. She soon saw him lying flat on the sofa.

"Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine, I just needed to lie for a while, I don't think I was really ready to get up yet." 

"Where's Isla?"

"She's in the garden. Her mother called on her cell phone, she went to take it out there. Where did you go?"  
"I just needed some fresh air. I ran into Willow, she gave me some good advice." She looked at him. "She knows about us."

"What … how?!"  
"She noticed I was wearing your shirt." That made Giles smile. Typical Willow, noticing something like that.

"It looks good on you." He tried to move his legs so she could sit next to him, but the effort made him wince in pain.

"It's OK, I'm fine here." She knelt on the floor next to him, and kissed him. Both became so lost in the moment that they didn't notice Isla come back in the door. The teenager stopped when she saw them, and silently went back outside. Luckily it was a bright, sunny day, so she sat down for a while. What was he doing with that woman? Surely she could barely have been 6 when Isla was born, which meant she had to be at least half his age. That was perverted. Sick. She peered through the window and saw Cordelia sitting on the floor with his arms around her neck. She reckoned it was safe to go back in.

Pushing open the door, she went back in. Smiling shyly, she avoided his gaze and sat down in the chair she had been in before. 

"Mum says hello." She hadn't been aware that such a simple statement would have such a large effect on Cordelia – the elder girl stood and exited to the kitchen, under the pretence of having a shower. Giles shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, probably both through actual pain, and Isla's presence. 

"About that. I … I don't mean to sound rude, but … how can you be sure that you _are _my daughter?"

"Well … I have a copy of my birth certificate here, it … it has your name on."

"I see. Well – how old are you? I haven't seen Natalya since –"

"Since you shagged her and left her on Christmas Eve 1983." Giles opened his mouth to protest but Isla wanted to have her say. "Mum was devastated after you left, when she realised she was pregnant she was adamant that you wouldn't have anything to do with me."

"So that makes you … what … 17 now?"

"16. I'll be 17 this August."

"And what made Natalya change her mind? To let you come and see me, I mean."

"She realised she was being unfair to me. I really wanted to meet you, to see what kind of conniving bastard would do that to someone. And now I've seen."

"What do you mean by that?!" Giles exclaimed angrily.

"You're sick, do you know that? Living – and sleeping, no doubt – with a girl who HAS to be at least half your age – it's DISGUSTING."

"Please leave my home." Cordelia reappeared just in time to see Giles looking straight ahead, tight-lipped, having heard none of the previous conversation. Isla picked up her bag with a scowl, and stormed out, leaving Giles to wonder if he would ever hear from his only daughter ever again.

"What happened there?!" She ran the rest of the way down the stairs and was beside him in a flash. 

"She thinks I'm perverted because I'm in love with you. I got angry, and … well, she left." He looked at Cordelia. "You don't think that do you? I know you said you didn't mean what you said before, but … well – she's the second person to say that today, and … a bloke can get the tiniest bit paranoid!"

"Oh, baby, you know I didn't mean it. Of course you aren't! And that would mean that there's something wrong with me, too, wouldn't it, because I feel exactly the same about you. And I refuse to believe that someone who looks this good couldn't have anyone she wanted!" she joked. "And I want you."

"Oh, my, God." Cordelia turned to face the door, and saw Buffy, Dawn, and Xander standing there. It had been Dawn who spoke. 

"Yay Cordy!" Buffy smiled. "At last he won't be the boring single one!"  
"You do know that if I had the energy to hit you I would, don't you."

"Yeah, and I also know you _don't_ have the energy, which is the only reason why I said it." She dodged a swat at her direction from Cordelia, and laughed. "Seriously, I'm happy for you guys."

"Hey, G-man – when you're healthy, you up for some serious double dating?"

"Me? On a date? On a date where Anya will be? Dear God no!"

"Excuse me? Am I the only one stuck on the "YUCK!" factor here?" Dawn looked seriously sickened by this new development in Giles' social life.

"Dawn?" A new voice questioned from the doorway. The teenager twisted round to see who had spoken, followed by the others.

"Isla!" I thought you didn't arrive until tomorrow!

Isla looked over at Giles, before turning back to Dawn. "Oh, I … er … had some things to take care of before I met up with you."

"Excuse me … you two know each other?" Giles spoke up.

"Giles, this is my pen friend from England, Isla. Isla, this is my sister Buffy, her friend Xander, and Giles, her watcher." Realising what she had said, she tried to cover over her mistake. "I mean … that is, he's been watching out … for both of us … since mom died."

"So this is the infamous slayer then?"

"Huh?" If looks could kill, the one Buffy gave Dawn just then would beat them all. "I didn't say anything! Honest!"

"Well if you didn't, then how does she know?" Buffy knew enough about her sister to know when she was lying, and although this didn't seem like one of those times, she couldn't help but try to annoy the hell out of her!

"Buffy, I think this is where I should step in." While she had been arguing with Dawn, she hadn't noticed Cordelia slowly helping Giles up from the sofa, making his way over to where they all stood. "Xander, Dawn, Buffy, this is my daughter."

The three looked around at each other. It was as if someone had dropped a bomb on them. Buffy was the first to speak.

"Daughter? As in you're her father? But … you don't have any kids."

"That's what I thought until about two hours ago."

"Whoa." As if Xander had been taking lessons from Oz, he summed the whole situation up in one word. They all looked to Dawn, the only one not to have reacted. Buffy could see the anger boiling up in her sister's eyes, and waited for the storm to come.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Giles looked up, and realised that she wasn't angry with him. It was Isla she was angry with. And to his immense surprise, even though he'd known her for less than two hours, and she had treated him like dirt for a good deal of that time, he realised that his instincts told him to protect her.

"Dawn! Why on earth are you mad with Isla? What has she ever done to you?"

"I've been writing to her about you guys for almost two years, she's been someone I could tell anything to, except, y'know, Slayer stuff, and she didn't even tell me you were her dad. And now it turns out she already knows about the Slayer stuff."

"I'm sure Isla would have told you if she could have, wouldn't you Isla?" His daughter nodded solemnly, and looked towards him with tears in her eyes. 

"Daddy?" she whispered, and at that second he saw her for what she really was – a vulnerable little girl. She tried to put on a big act and make people think she was all grown up, but in those few seconds he understood that she just wanted to be loved. She ran to him and buried her head in his chest. "Dad? I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said before. Well, I kinda did. But not really. I shouldn't judge people when I don't know them. Mum taught me that when I was four." She laughed. "I saw this guy walking down the street, and I pulled away from her and went up to him. Before she could stop me I asked him why he was wearing a dress. Poor man was too embarrassed to explain to a little girl like me that he wanted to be a woman. I wouldn't have understood anyway, of course. But never again have I done something like that. Until today. If she makes you happy," she nodded towards Cordelia, "then you should go for it." Cordelia looked at Giles and smiled. Buffy was the only one who heard the whispered "yuck" come from her sister, and silently vowed to get her back for it later.

"Dawn. I couldn't tell you, because … you talked about him as if he was like a Dad to you. I didn't want to get in the way of that, I planned to come and say hello, and then come to stay with you, and not see him ever again. I should have known that wouldn't work out. Please don't be mad with me."

"You're only sucking up to me coz you need a place to stay." Dawn's tone was cold, and Isla could tell she was avoiding eye contact.

"DAWN!" Buffy was shocked at her sister's callousness. She knew what it was like to lose a mother, surely she could understand how weird it would be for Isla to be gaining a father. Especially at a time like this, Isla needed her friends more than ever. Just as she opened her mouth to voice these opinions, Dawn herself spoke.

"I guess … I know what it was like for me when my mom died. I would give anything to have her back. You've just found a father, and you deserve that. I don't resent you – and he'll make such a cool Dad!" The two girls hugged, and with smiles all around, Willow wasn't sure she'd come to the right house. Everyone had seemed so morbid lately, it made a nice change. 

"Ah, Willow! Come to join in the festivities?!" Giles was beaming from ear to ear, although he did still look a little pale.

"Uh … festivities? Did we nuke some demon dude I didn't know about? Should I call Tara?"

"Call Tara, by all means. Xander, you should call Anya too … Lord what am I doing … oh well, go ahead, call her. This calls for a party, and the more people you all invite, the less chance I have of Anya trying to kill me again."

"Hey, that was an accident!" Xander felt the need to defend his girlfriend, although he wasn't sure it was right. Even if it was an accident, surely no sane person could mix Gypsy's Wart with salt. Giles almost choked to death … as if he wasn't ill enough to begin with! Cordelia had made sure Anya didn't get anywhere near the food since.

"Accident my…" he trailed off, although he wasn't quite sure why. "Anyway, Willow. I'd like you to meet Isla." He placed a hand affectionately on his daughter's shoulder, as Cordelia slipped her hand into his free one.

Willow extended her arm. "Giles' daughter. You look like him. It's *really* nice to meet you."

"Willow … I know that name. Are you the witch Dawn told me about? The really powerful one?"

"Well, I wouldn't go so far as to say *really* powerful …Dawn said that? That's really sweet. I mean … um … yeah I guess that would be me."

"Then maybe you could help me with something. I've been trying to put together a really simple spell designed to get rid of my hay fever, but all I seem to have been able to do so far is give myself asthma (which I managed to get rid of), and make my hay fever worse. I'm thinking there must be something wrong in my wording, but could you take a look?"

"Sure, I'd love to!" the voices became mushed in Giles' mind as he swelled with pride at seeing that his daughter had taken up the family's supernatural side. He was sure she would be a very good witch, and if she stayed a while she could only be an asset to the fight with Glory. With three strong Wiccans on their side, it would mean they would be able to try some of the more difficult spells that they had been forced to shy away from.

"Giles?" Cordelia's voice broke into his thoughts. "Anya just arrived – maybe you should sit down before she catches you!"

"Yes, of course," he muttered, before beginning to make his way as quickly as possible towards the sofa. He noticed his apartment was filling, and Willow, Isla, and Tara, who had just arrived, had completely taken over the kitchen in order to tweak Isla's spell. It was amazing how easily they had taken to her, with very few awkward questions asked. 

A loud "atishoo" came from the kitchen, followed by Tara's voice. "No, that wasn't the one. Maybe we added too much Wolfsbane. Try a little less, and add a touch of dragons saliva as well."

"I think we're out of dragon's saliva, but I we have some crocodile eggs here somewhere. Perhaps their healing properties would help."

"Yeah, it's worth a try." Willow and Tara were so engrossed in helping Isla, neither of them spotted Giles and Cordelia sharing a "private moment" on the sofa. Neither did Xander or Buffy, who were both busy congratulating Dawn on the way she handled things with Isla. Eventually. But Anya noticed it, and took it pretty much the same way that Dawn had.

"Giles! That's gross! You're waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay" he braced himself for the comment on the age difference. "too good looking for her!" 

"Huh?" That echoed around the whole apartment.

"Umm…Anya? Boyfriend standing *right* here."

"But I know you don't mind. You said April was attractive, and I didn't complain? Did I? Did I?"  
"No, you didn't."

"So I'm making a non-insensitive comment about Giles and Cordelia. I could, of course, have commented on the age difference, or the height difference, or just the fact that they have absolutely nothing at all in common, but that would be rude, and wrong."

"I'm glad you're learning, An." Xander sighed, exasperated. Giles shook his head in disbelief, and pulled Cordelia back to him again.

"I've got something for you." Giles whispered into her ear.

"Huh?" She pulled her head back in surprise. "A present? For me?"

"No, a present for you to give to the Queen of Sheba. Who else would it be for?!"

"I don't know, it could be for anyone! So, lemme see, lemme see!"

"Buffy?" he called. Cordelia sighed. She knew Buffy would be involved in it somehow. "Do you have the … thing?"

"The thing? What thing would the thing be … oh that thing! Yeah, here." She handed him a small cube wrapped in bright purple paper. He passed it to Cordelia, and with lightening speed, she had the paper off. It revealed a deep purple velvet box. She snapped the lid open, and saw the most gorgeous pair of earrings she had ever seen. They were tiny silver dolphins, and each dolphin was diving over an even smaller round diamond.

"Whoa," she breathed. "Giles, they're … they're beautiful!"

"If you don't like them, I can get Buffy to take them back …" he wore a worried expression, as she knew him to be someone who took everyone's feelings very seriously.

"I love them. I really do." And to prove her point, she slipped them into the holes in her ears, and then walked over to the mirror above the fireplace to admire them.

"I had Buffy buy them … I saw them in a shop before the accident, and I thought of you straight way. I noticed you hadn't been wearing earrings lately, and I thought you deserved a treat. I didn't realise that I would be giving them to you in celebration!"

"They must have cost you a fortune! These are real diamonds!"  
"You deserved every last penny." They leaned in to kiss, and their lips were just touching when there was a loud *bang* from the kitchen. Every single head in the place turned to look at the three witches, but instead there was only Isla. And two toads.

"What … what happened to Willow and Tara?" stammered Xander, worried about his oldest friend.

"I … I think maybe I said something wrong, or something was wrong, or … I'm not sure what happened."  
"But you can change them back, right?" Willow had promised to teach Dawn some magic, and she didn't want to miss out. Besides, she really liked hanging out with them. 

"I … I think so … I'm not sure. I'll try –" But before Isla had the chance to try, the two witches were sitting on the kitchen counter. Tara appeared slightly dazed.

"What … I … uh …why do I have the strangest feeling I just spent the last half a minute as a toad?"

"That would be because you did." Offered Anya, ever helpful.

"Right. Glad that's cleared up. Maybe we should … uh … leave this spell for a while, Isla, and get back to it tomorrow. Or whenever."

Giles looked at Cordelia and smiled. It mightn't be normal, but it was certainly never dull. He loved his life.


End file.
